


A Gift

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek initiates a courtship with Stiles.</p>
<p>(Not a fail!wolf or oblivious Stiles fic. If you want one where Derek leaves dead animals on the porch and Stiles can't figure out why Derek keeps feeding him, look elsewhere.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Stiles wasn’t blind, okay? She knew Derek had been watching her closely throughout the entire pack meeting. That didn’t mean she had a clue what he wanted when he put a hand on her forearm to stop her as she got up to leave. Which is why she just raised an eyebrow in question instead of speaking. Contrary to popular belief, Stiles did recognize the value in letting silence draw information out of her interlocutor.

“I got a new hoodie for you to replace the one that got slimed last week,” Derek explained as he stood and padded off towards his room. Stiles felt the surprise cover her face. This was a new development. Everyone else had paused on their way to the door and a quick look around told her that they were all equally surprised. A glance over at Peter revealed that he was completely unsurprised and amused.

“Wait, is he-?” Jackson asked, completely shocked. Stiles shrugged. How was she supposed to know if the man was trying to make a gesture when she hadn’t even seen the hoodie in question yet? Peter huffed a quiet laugh. Derek finally returned after an eternity of about twenty seconds, holding a folded grey hoodie in his hands. Stiles looked at the hoodie and back up to Derek’s carefully blank expression. She repeated the move a few times. Was this a gift-gift or had he just felt bad about the fact her wardrobe was steadily shrinking down to have-to-do-laundry-every-week-or-no-clean-clothes? A hint would be nice.

“Thank you,” Stiles finally said, taking the hoodie out of Derek’s hands. He nodded, a hint of a smile in his expression now. Stiles nodded back and turned around to head out the door before this got any more awkward.

“Well?” Jackson demanded. He reached out and made to swipe the hoodie. Stiles reacted instinctively, snapping her teeth at him as she swung her new hoodie out of his reach. Jackson growled back, baring his own teeth.

“Keep your hands off my stuff,” she snarled, storming out. She didn’t want her brand new hoodie to smell like Jackson before she could get a surreptitious sniff in and see if it smelled like Derek. She clattered down the stairs and thankfully no one caught up before she could get into the jeep and put the hoodie in the passenger seat and drive off.

She got home in peace without even any panicked calls from Scott, but Jackson had followed her and he smoothly pulled up in the driveway behind her. She was still no closer to deciding what kind of gift she had, and she wasn’t that upset that Jackson had followed because he would not be shy in sharing his opinion, even if he was a little too touchy with other people’s things. She grabbed the hoodie and her backpack as she swung out of the car.

“So? Pity-gift or real gift?” Jackson asked, reaching for it again.

“Jackson, you are not getting your scent all over it before I can even see if it smells like Derek,” Stiles snapped. Jackson threw back his head laughing, but stopped reaching for her new hoodie. He continued laughing as he followed her inside and up to her room.

“Well, you need to open it up now,” he managed to wheeze out around his laughter as she tossed her backpack in the general direction of her desk. Stiles took a deep breath and let the hoodie fall open. A small gift box fell from where it had been nestled in the folds and Jackson lunged to snatch it out of the air before it hit the ground. He held it out to her between his fingertips. Stiles took it gingerly. This was definitely a gift-gift.

“Oh god,” she murmured.

“You are going to kill me with the suspense,” Jackson groaned.

“I’m processing.” There was a gift box with Batman wrapping paper and a bow. What was going on? Stupid question.

“Process faster.”

“I can kick you out,” Stiles reminded him. She turned her attention to the hoodie. It looked like it would be just the right side of too big, warm and cozy. It was a light grey with silvery-blue swirling embroidery around all of the hems that formed a collar around the neck. The back had a charcoal-gray triskelion patch sewn in with black embroidery in the same swirling pattern high up, so it would sit between her shoulder blades. It would match the placement of Derek’s tattoo. Oh god. This was definitely a gift-gift.

“Can we open the small box that probably has something good in it now?” Jackson groused. She probably should get to that before Derek got here since he was probably going to want her reaction. Stiles brought the hoodie up to her nose and breathed in. It smelled like Derek. She sighed softly and pulled it on to see how it sat. “Cute,” Jackson admitted, pulling her hair out, “Box now?”

“Yes, box now,” Stiles agreed with a teasing eye roll. She pulled the ribbon out of its bow and handed it off to Jackson, who was crowding over her shoulder to see.

“I was wondering if he was even going to do anything,” Jackson admitted in an undertone. “I mean, there was nothing stopping him from starting the courtship with you being nearly seventeen, and now you’ve known each other for months.” Stiles ignored him, peeling open the wrapping paper carefully. She handed that to Jackson too. There was a plain box with no indication of what was inside. Stiles whipped the top off, only to find another box inside it, though this one was wooden. Huh. Jackson just shrugged when she looked at him. It wasn’t jewelry but other than that… She tipped the small wooden box out of its packaging into her palm. It was hand-made, most likely, maybe even by Derek himself given the triskelion carved into the bottom. She opened the lid and it was a music box.

“That’s the pirate theme from Pirates, isn’t it?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded. “I only smell Derek on that. I think he made it. Like, the whole thing.”

“Wow.” Stiles smiled to herself as the pirate theme tinkled from a golden wheel. It was a pretty sound and she was impressed.

“What do you think?” Derek asked, standing just inside the window. Stiles hadn’t even noticed him come in. Jackson skittered backwards, not wanting to upset Derek by being too close to her.

“I guess it’s alright,” Stiles teased. Derek grinned.

“I thought you’d like it.” He sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

“Well, of course she likes it, took you long enough,” Jackson interjected. “And I’m leaving. Play safe.”

“Jackson!” Stiles spluttered at his implications. Jackson just whirled around and left. Derek was blushing a faint pink at the tips of his ears.

“I just wanted to make sure you liked it,” he told her. “I wasn’t…”

“I know!” Stiles cut him off before they could get any further into awkward territory. “I like them. Thank you.” Derek grinned again. Then his expression faltered.

“You know what I’m doing, right?”

“You’re courting me.” Stiles nodded.

“Good,” Derek smiled again, “I’ll see you later.” He turned and vaulted out the window. Stiles giggled softly. At least he had thought to check that they were on the same page. She suspected Peter’s influence on that, but he had done it. Stiles brought the neck of her hoodie up to her nose and breathed in deeply. She knew what she was wearing to bed tonight.


End file.
